Cartoon Story 3 (2010)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney & Pixar's 2010 animated sequel film Toy Story 3. Cast * Woody - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) * Buzz Lightyear - Danny Phantom * Jessie - Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Bullseye - Buck (Home on the Range) * Mr. Potato Head - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mrs. Potato Head - Karen (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Rex - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Hamm - Tantor (Tarzan) * Slinky Dog - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) * Sarge - Commander Wolffe (Star Wars) * Sarge's Soldiers - Clone Troopers (Star Wars) * Andy Davis - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Mrs. Davis - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Molly - Lily (The Loud House) * Buster - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Barbie - Star Butterfly (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) * Ken - Marco Diaz (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) * Big Baby - The Boss Baby * Twitch - Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Stretch - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) * Chunk - Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Sparks - Candy Cadet (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator) * Chatter Telephone - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) * Bookworm - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Jack-in-the-Box - Barnacle Boy (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * Teenage Andy Davis - Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) * Young Molly Davis - Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Bonnie Anderson - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Chuckles - Squiward Tentancles (Spongebob Squarepants) * Mr Pricklepants - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) * Trixie - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Buttercup - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Dolly - Applejack (human) (My Little Pony: Equestrial Girls) * Peas-in-the-Pods - Gumball, Darwin and Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Other Cast * Old Buster - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Adult Sid Phillips - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Totoro - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) * Bonnie's Mom - Melody (Gravity Falls) * Daisy - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Lots-O-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's Frosted Flakes) * Broken Toy Train - James the Red Engine * Rabbit Doll - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Rainbow Toy Bird - Groundhog (Bambi 2) * Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur & Little Robot Toy - ¿¿??? * Garbage Men (Hunters) - Kago and Uto (Tarzan 2) * Garbage Toys (Animal Inhabitants) - ¿¿?? Gallery 5a49f6acae022dcc9c1567b450aob6bb--san-juan-leo.jpg|Leo San Juan as Woody Danny Phantom.png|Danny Phantom as Buzz Lightyear Jenny looks cute.png|Jenny Wakeman as Jessie Buck strong.png|Buck as Bullseye Plankton.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Mr. Potato Head Karen-SpongeBobSquarePants.png|Karen as Mrs. Potato Head Po kung fu panda 3.png|Po as Rex Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Hamm Cheezi.png|Cheezi as Slinky Dog Minions.png|Kevin, Stuart and Bob as The Squeeze Aliens Trio C503889e8176f152ff029b78dc6d5de7.jpg|Commander Wolffe as Sarge Clone-Troopers 76eb5caf.jpeg|Clone Troopers as Sarge's Soldiers LincolnSmile.jpg|Lincoln Loud as Andy Davis S2Eo5B Rita thanks Lynn Sr. for giving up Veronica.png|Rita Loud as Mrs. Davis The Parody Wiki - Lily Loud.png|Lily Loud as Baby Molly Davis Max.png|Max as Buster Sherekhanthejunglebookdisney.jpg|Shere Khan (animated) as Lots-O-Huggin Bear S2E33 Star Butterfly doing the Egyptian dance.png|Star Butterfly as Barbie Marco Diaz's exciting grin.png|Marco as Ken See Also * Cartoon Story 2 (1999) * Cartoon Story: The Epic Adventure (2019) Category:Davidchannel Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Cartoon Story Series